


Ten Years is a Long Time

by Ishimaru_Natsumi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Natsumi/pseuds/Ishimaru_Natsumi
Summary: Ten Years is a long time to wait for someone. Especially if you've never met them.





	Ten Years is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story in this site and fandom. The idea wouldn't leave my head after finishing the game a few months back so I decided to write it and see how it went from there. It's mostly train of thought writing, so if you see that it jumps scenes a lot I'd like to apologize in advance and any spelling mistakes or errors are my own.
> 
> Edit: I made a rough sketch of Aura for those who want to see what she looks like. <https://1000-daemons-in-a-trenchcoat.tumblr.com/post/178776941140/aura-lucis-caelum-just-a-few-rough-sketches-of-the> " />
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It had already been three months since Noctis entered the crystal. Three months since the sun refused to rise.

Three months since Prompto lost the man he loved.

It was also after those three months that Prompto got the worse stomach bug he’s had since high school. For two weeks, every morning, he’d wake up, run to the bathroom from his makeshift room in Hammerhead, and become closely acquainted with the toilet. Once he was done, it was like nothing had happened. He was back to his normal, somewhat cheery self.

Gladio said he had to have eaten something bad.

Ignis, however, had never said anything. Just looked at Prompto with that blank gaze, as if trying to figure it out himself or, if the beta knew something, he never said.

But that was only when the three of them were actually together. Ever since that horrible day in Gralea, they’ve slowly grown further and further apart. Gladio and Ignis had decided to stay in Lestallum, where Gladio could keep an eye on Iris. Prompto himself had decided to stay around Hammerhead where he could help out Cid and Cindy keep the daemons away. Every so often they’d go on hunts together, but it just didn’t feel the same without Noctis.

That, and the omega desperately needed a place where he could think in peace. Someplace where both Ignis and Gladio weren’t looking at him in pity.

Noctis and Prompto had been bonded ever since Altissia, when emotions had been running rampant and their feelings where finally put out in the open. And it was when Prompto had his first heat since being on suppressants when he presented at 16 and had run out them the week before. It had been a night filled with passion, heat, and moving limbs. Where Noctis had claimed Prompto as his, over and over and over again. It was one of his happier memories.

And now Noctis was gone. The pain was hard to ignore.

No one knew how long he’d stay in the crystal. Would it be 6 months? A year? Five?

It was these sort of thoughts that plagued his mind as he puked his guts out that morning. He heard the door to the bathroom open and felt a soft yet calloused hand lay on his shoulder.

“How ya doin’ sugar?”

Cindy. The beta had been such a gracious host. She had been a great help since his illness started, never overbearing, making sure he ate afterwards and kept himself hydrated. ‘Keep up his strength’ she said. He and Cindy had gotten closer since he moved there. Peas in a pod Cid called them. She seemed to understand that something plagued him, something he didn’t want to talk about and left it at that.

“Oh ya know. Just my daily five o’ clock meeting in the bathroom,” he said with a watery smile. He was still wearing his sleep clothes, his blond hair limp on his forehead. Overall, he didn’t look that great. There were dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His hair, which was usually up kept and a bright, sunshine yellow, was a limp, muted mustard color. His skin was pale, the freckles across his face and shoulders standing out much more than usual.

“Prompto, hun, it’s been two weeks now since you’ve had that bug of yours. You need a doctor,” she said sweetly, her hand now rubbing up and down his back, “Pawpaw’s been gettin’ worried.”

Prompto shook his head as the nausea passed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he stood up.

“Nah, I’ll be fine Cin. It’s just a bug. It’ll go away eventually.”

He hoped.

He watched as she huffed, putting a hand on her hip, and gave him her trademarked ‘mom glare’. It sort of reminded him of Ignis’. He grew sad at the thought.

“That wasn’t a suggestion Prompto. Look, I pulled in a favor from a friend of mine who used to live in that little outpost just south of here before it got overrun. She’s here now and ready to take a look ‘atcha when you’re done here.”

“But Cindyyyyyyy!”

“No buts, hun. Now get yours moving. She’s waiting outside.”

He shook his head once more, but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips. She was just worried. Her and Cid both apparently. This was just her way of showing she cared.

Together, Prompto still in his sleep clothes, they walked outside to the caravan where the doctor waited patiently.

She was a petite woman, Prompto noticed, barely reaching his shoulders up close. Her hair was styled in a short bob and was a dark, chocolate brown. She had a rich tan but he could see where freckles peppered across her cheeks. She wore thin, black glasses on her nose and behind them her eyes were a golden honey. She wore a simple outfit of a grey shirt and dark slacks with her white doctor’s coat on top.

“Thanks again for comin’ by Aquila. I really appreciate it,” she smiled as she hugged the smaller woman.

“It’s no problem at all Cindy.”

Cindy turned towards him as she put a hand on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Prompto, this here is Dr. Aquila Anawi. Aquila this is Prompto Argentum, the omega friend I was telling ya about,” she said, motioning to the doctor, “Aquila here specializes in Omega Care so I knew she’d be the best gal for the job.”

“Now-“she said clapping her hands together “-I’ll leave y’all to it!” She turned and walked away with a wave of her hand and returned to her shop.

“N-nice to meet you Dr. Anawi,” Prompto stuttered as he shook the doctor’s hand.

“Please, call me Aquila. Any friend of Cindy’s a friend of mine. Now what seems to be the problem? Cindy mentioned you having episodes of nausea in the mornings.” She motioned for him to take a seat on one of the white plastic chairs next to the caravan.

He breathed deeply, sighed and began to regale the doctor of his story.

 

* * *

 

Prompto sat atop Cindy’s shop, his legs swinging limply back and forth, tears softly raining down his face, as he came to terms with the doctor’s words.

“ _I can only come to one conclusion considering what you’ve told me, Prompto.”_

_He tilted his head in confusion. “Was it that easy?” She hadn’t done much besides ask a few questions and having her feel his abdomen._

_“Let’s talk about what you’ve told me. You went into your first heat about a week after you ran out of suppressants. And you had no way of acquiring more since you were on a train heading for Catarnica. And I understand that stress was high inside your group after what happened in Altissia and there was no time to remember to see a doctor or acquire a prescription. Am I correct so far?”_

_Prompto nodded._

_“Understand that, since you’ve been on suppressants since you presented at 16, an omega’s first heat has a very high rate of fertility.” she said solemnly. Her voice taking a firm tone. “When your Alpha bonded you, did you use protection? Or a Plan B emergency contraceptive?”_

_Prompto froze, his eyes wide, and his words coming out a soft whisper, “W-what?”_

_“I’ll take that as a no. Considering this and everything else you’ve told me, I can only come to one conclusion.”_

_Prompto shook in his seat. He could feel a sudden chill wrapping around his heart and squeezing. It couldn’t be. Not this. Definitely not this._

_“You’re pregnant, Prompto.”_

 

 

Those words. Those damning words.

How was he supposed to raise a child in this world!? Where daemons ran rampant in the endless night, killing families, destroying towns and outposts alike. Where resources were scarce and ‘kill or be killed’ was the new law of the land. How could a child grow up in a place where the sun doesn’t shine in the mornings or see the colors of the world painted across the landscape of Eos?

How could this child grow up without their Father?

How was he supposed to raise this child _alone_?

Prompto had no answers.

 

* * *

 

Three months later, 6 months into his pregnancy, Prompto was ready to pull out his own hair he was so utterly miserable. This was not what he had imagined when the pregnancy had started. His body was big. Bloated and tired as hell. He could no longer walk around without his feet hurting and back aching. Aquila had stuck around to ensure his pregnancy went without a hitch, but the omega couldn’t help the feeling of anger and frustration at being treated like glass.

Prompto no longer did perimeter work. No more hunts or food runs to keep him distracted from his thoughts. Cindy had hired extra help around the shop to compensate for the lack of a certain gunslinger to keep them safe from the daemons. It took weeks for Prompto to get over the slight feeling of betrayal.

Most days Prompto just laid in bed, under strict orders of bedrest, trying to keep his mind occupied. But, on the days that he felt better, he found he could be useful in some other ways. He couldn’t move around as he used to or shoot a gun, but he could instruct other hunters how to do so.

So Prompto became a teacher of sorts. He taught hunters how to shoot, where weaknesses where in all sorts of different daemons, how to do basic first aid, and so on. He was also learning himself as he assisted Takka inside his diner, learning how to cook and prepare meals for weary hunters. Ignis would have been proud. He also seemed to have gained a reputation and a new title among the ranks of hunters that came and went from their little outpost.

Mama Prompto. Mother. Mum.

It was embarrassing to say the least. But when he had asked a group of hunters on why he was titled as such, he was surprised at the answer.

_“We see you take care of us. Each one of us that passes by here. Every one of us has learned something from you. Has lived another day because of you. Been touched by your kindness. And we see your belly and understand that there’s a child growing inside. A child that’s gonna grow up in this hellhole. It’s for them and every other child born during this endless night that we hunters fight daemons. To keep this land a safer place.”_

Prompto had burst into tears and would have laughed then, seeing grown men and women running around, panicking, trying to comfort him, but the omega couldn’t be calm as the strong flow of emotions that rushed through him at the hunters’ words. To think, that strangers thought and spoke so highly of him. Him! Of all people, left his stomach fluttering for the rest of the day.

Gladio and Ignis were shockingly surprised at the news when they stopped at Hammerhead a month back. Or Gladio was at least. Ignis had taken it in stride, apparently having his suspicions but hadn’t been sure at the time.

So with that, came more frequent visits from the King’s Shield and Advisor. Their bond wasn’t fully mended yet. Wouldn’t be until Noctis returned, but Prompto felt things would turn out for the better.

Some days though, went things calmed down, Prompto laid in bed staring out the window, his hand rubbing his belly. It was these quiet moments that Prompto cherished most. For when he laid very still, and waited just a bit, he could a small kick against his hand.

And Prompto would cry.

 

* * *

 

In the eighth month, Prompto tried to decide on names. Since the endless night began, most electronic devices had gone silent, unless one was nearby a big enough outpost. Hammerhead had such power but Aquila could not get the proper equipment to check the gender of the baby.  The omega found he didn’t mind all that much.

Solaris, if it was boy. Aura, if it was a girl. One named based on the promise that Noctis would return and bring back the light, the other a bit more special.

Everyone in Insomnia knew of the late Queen Aulea, Noctis’ mother. Her story was one of tragedy as she had died not long after the Crown Prince had been born. He hadn’t been there, obviously not having been born yet. But, he’d asked Gladio about it once, and all the alpha had managed to say was, “It was the only day I remember the Citadel being covered in white.”

The omega hoped for a girl.

He also made the decision that they would not have his name. Argentum brought bad memories of an empty house and absent parents. Of nights alone, with tears as his only friend. Days left wondering if his parents ever regretted the choice of adopting him.

It was Noctis that had been behind his motivation to get better and lose weight. Noctis who had become _his_ friend, who had decided he was worth keeping around. It had been Noctis that bonded him and made love to him, the alpha that had claimed Prompto as _his_. As something worth loving.

No, his child would wear their father’s name with pride.

He also hoped that, wherever he may be in the beyond, that King Regis was looking down at him with happiness at finally having the chance to be a grandfather.

 

* * *

 

Prompto knew the second he went into labor.  A rush of wetness and an indescribable pain. He was expecting pain…. But not _this_ much pain. Like the child was trying to rip him open from the inside. And in a sense it was.

It was going to be a short delivery.

He had woken up Cindy and Aquila with his screams, and pretty much the rest of the outpost. They were all excited for the little prince or princess to be born. Everybody was moving, trying to make sure Aquila had everything she needed to safely deliver the baby.

Tensions were high, of course. Prompto’s most of all.

Many harsh words were spoken by him that day. Prompto swore vengeance on Noctis, should the man ever decide to return, for leaving his omega to give birth by himself. He declared his hate for the young king, screaming how it was his fault for putting him in that position.

It was Ignis who stood by him through it all, having stopped by with Gladio on another hunt. “I know,” he kept saying in that calm accent of his. “Just breathe……breathe.” The beta held unto Prompto’s hand, grimacing in sympathetic pain as he heard every scream from the blond.

Aura Lucis Caelum CXV was born after eight hours of labor. There were no complications. Prompto had managed a clean, quick birth all things considered. And a healthy newborn daughter.

As soon as Aquila placed the baby into Prompto’s arms, everything else fell away.

Aura was a small, red, squishy mound of crying baby. Already he could see fine strands of black hair atop her head. Her eyes were closed, her little fists flying everywhere with her cries. She opened her eyes and Prompto couldn’t help but gasp.

Eyes he had seen every day in the mirror and on many selfie photographs throughout their trip stared back at him with a wide innocence. Bright, violet blue orbs met his and Prompto couldn’t help the tears as they slipped down his cheeks.

She was beautiful. Somehow he had managed to create something beautiful. He had used his own life essence to create this child. That Aura was physical proof of his and Noctis’ love.

Prompto cradled his daughter and pressed her closer to his chest. “Welcome to the world, kiddo. I wish Noctis was here to see you.”

“I wish I could see her. She must be quite the image,” Ignis said quietly. One, lone tear had managed to escape the usually composed beta. Prompto couldn’t hold back a sob at the man’s words.

“She looks so much like Noctis, Iggy.” He said, another hitched sob passing his lips. “Her hair, her hair is just like his.”

“I just can’t believe Prince Charmless is a dad,” Gladio said from beside Ignis.

Surrounded by friends, strangers, and the ever present darkness, Prompto cried at the unfairness of it all.

 

* * *

 

Five years later, with still no return from their King and the encroaching darkness remaining ever present, Aura had grown into a beautiful little girl. The child was a curious mix of both of her parents. Aura had vibrant, jet black hair – wild from the moment she was born - and a similar round face shape to his own. Pouty lips and a mess of freckles that could have only come from her omega mother rested beautifully on her face.

Her eyes though were Prompto’s favorite. They were a bright violet similar to his, but shone with such an intense curiosity he had seen only once before in Noctis.

Aura loved to explore the small square outpost that was her home. They had needed to put up a huge fence around Hammerhead for her safety. They didn’t want some daemon coming in and taking her away. She was quiet, yet carefree and loved each one of her close friends and family.

Of course like any other child, Aura would often ask why she only had one parent. She knew she had a mother, but where was her father? Why wasn’t he here? And why did mother look mournfully to the horizon, as if waiting for a dawn that would never come?

Such questions were left unanswered to the young child.

Prompto loved her all the same. The first couple years had been rough. With no way for him to leave the outpost, he had to rely on the hunters that were stationed there. It seemed, after Aura’s birth, daemon sightings had increased significantly. Another reason for the wall. It had grown harder and harder to gain supplies needed to take care of a growing child.

But Aura was never a fussy child to begin with. She ate everything she was given, which was a shock to Prompto, as her father had been a very picky eater. She never cried too much and was always content in sleeping her earlier days away (which was the only thing so far, besides her hair, she had in common with said father).

Her favorite color was purple. She loved to sing with her Aunt Cindy and cook with Uncle Iggy. She loved when Uncle Gladdy taught her how to use a sword and loved to sit on PawPaw Cid’s knee listening to old stories of him and Grandpa Regis.

Her most favorite thing in the world (as well as Prompto’s) was sitting next to each other on the old, white plastic chairs outside the caravan and looking through the hundreds of pictures he had taken of their road trip. Each one had a different story but she loved hearing the ones about her father the most.

“And this one was at a huuuuge lake in Alstor Slough. I asked your dad to come help me lure a catoblepas so I could take a picture of it.”

“Wooow it’s so big momma!” her eyes shone at the picture.

“Yup. He was grumpy that he had to pick mushrooms in the rain. But your dad was so scared! As soon as I took the picture we hightailed it back to where we made camp. Uncle Ignis gave us a good talking to! We were completely soaked!”

“So that was the reason. Noctis told me that you’d pushed him into the lake!” Gladio commented with a guffaw from his right.

“Your mother told me it was Noctis that had pushed _him_ in.” Ignis couldn’t help but add in with a smile to Aura.

Her bell-like laugh echoed across the outpost, and Prompto smiled at the sound.

“What about this one?” she asked as he clicked forward to another picture. It was in Galdin Quay, when Noctis had managed to catch the murk grouper.

“Oh this one? Just a picture of your dad reeling in the biggest fish ever! It took all four us to even lift it out of the water!”

“Yay!”

“Oh yeah that thing was enormous! Who would’ve thought he’d managed to reel that monster in with how scrawny he looked.” Gladio chuckled.

“But we had to let it go. It was an endangered species, so we couldn’t keep it.”

“Momma what does ‘emmbangerd’ mean?”

“ _Endangered_ means there’s not many left, so we have to keep them safe.” The omega said as he swiped through pictures.

“Okay!”

A small silence passed between them as they continued looking through the film. It was a peaceful silence, one Prompto couldn’t help but enjoy. Not that Aura was a loud child. Quite the opposite. But in this world of darkness, it was a blessing. Both Ignis and Gladio were lost in thought when Aura’s next question snapped them from their reverie.

“Momma, is daddy ever coming back?” Prompto couldn’t help but snap his head up at the question in shock. Aura was a smart child. She understood that her father had left at some point before she was born but Prompto hasn’t had the courage to tell her. Nobody had really.

How do you explain to a child, a five year old child, that their father was a supposed savior? The Chosen King meant to return the light to Eos? That Prompto didn’t know when he’d come back and feared deep in his heart that, when he did, that it would be too late and his daughter might be an adult? That she would grow up without Noctis and blame him for everything in her dark life? Blame her father for leaving her mother to raise her by himself?

Prompto sighed, and looked passed the walls surrounding the outpost, to the horizon at the edges of the cliffs. He took a deep breath and let the feeling of hopelessness surrounding his mind go in a single exhale. He looked to Ignis and Gladio who in turn nodded at him.

“I have hope that he will. And you wanna know why?” He turned his gaze to her, matching orbs peering into each other.

“Why momma?” her eyes were wide, shining underneath the lights of Hammerhead.

At that point, Prompto grabbed her and held her close to his chest in a tight hug, his hand cradling her head and his other holding her little body, just like he had when she was born. Gladio and Ignis slid close on either side of him and finished the group hug with one arm from both men curling over his shoulders.

“Because he has us to come back to. And knowing Noct, wherever he is, he can’t wait to meet such a beautiful and intelligent little girl like you.”

“Promise?” he could hear her sniffles as tears began running down her pale cheeks, staining his shirt.

 

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, Prompto knew it was a bad idea.

It was Aura’s birthday. His little girl now 9 years old. He had planned to hold a small party at Hammerhead, but plans had fallen away when a hunter had returned injured and alone.

They had been on a hunt he said, hunting garula for much needed food supplies when they had been attacked by two iron giants. It had only been a small group of four that had taken on the simple task, but only the one hunter returned. And the iron giants were close enough that it was a problem. There were only two hunters available to spare as the other hunters in the outpost were needed for perimeter watch.

Prompto volunteered to help.

After talking to the two hunters and agreeing to meet by the front gate in 10 minutes, Prompto walked into his room he shared with Aura to gather his things when he was met by said child at the door to the small room.

“Momma where are you going?” the child was grabbing bunches of her purple dress in her hands as she watched her mother gather his equipment.

“I have to go, sweetie. There are daemons too close to let them roam around. Momma is going with other people to deal with it.”

“But…but what about my party? Uncle Gladdy and Uncle Iggy are gonna be here soon!”

He kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. She was shaking under his grip. He felt terrible for leaving but he had no choice. It was for her safety. If those daemons showed up here, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something terrible happened to her.

“Aura, I promise. I’ll be back soon and we’ll have your party no problem, ok? But I have to go now. Stay close to Pawpaw Cid and Cindy alright?”

She sighed, her little shoulders dropping and her lips pouting. “Alright.”

He smiled, hugging his child, and rubbing the raven mess of waves atop her head. “That’s my girl.”

He walked out the door, on his way to the gate to meet the other hunters when a small shout came from behind him and he turned, and with a smile watched Aura waved her arms frantically in an enthusiastic goodbye.

“Bye, momma! Be safe! I love you!”

“I love you too!” he shouted back, waving as he turned back and continued walking to the gate.

 

* * *

 

They hear the giants long before Prompto can see them, the heavy weight of their steps echoing in the empty desert. Prompto and the other two hunters had managed to find the iron giants lurking near Cotisse Haven, just slightly north of Hammerhead.

Orders given out, Prompto takes a second to calm his nerves. They continue their way forward, moving silently and sticking behind the outcrop of rocks surrounding the area. With a Starshell unleashed to blind the daemons, the two hunters leaped from their hiding spots to bring down their weapons upon the giants.

Prompto takes a breath, aims, and fires.

Bullets barrage the massive daemons, providing cover fire for the hunters, the omega extra mindful when one of the hunters steps back to catch their breath. They managed to take one down, and he’s not one to get cocky – well, _most_ of the time -, but he soon finds himself in the thick of it, shooting away like it’s all the gunslinger knows.

He catches the tail end of one of the hunters shouting about the other being something, dutifully whips around to see what the hunter’s doing, but is too slow to act as he watches the hunter get cut down in front of him, a great ‘woosh’ of steel ringing in his ears.

He curses and begins shooting in earnest trying to get a critical hit somewhere in the daemon’s thick skin. His shots were barely making a dent, and with another swipe of his large sword, the daemon cuts down the other hunter in a sea of red.

Prompto’s the only one left.

He watches, dazed, as the daemon stops, and turns his red gaze on him. With a cry, Prompto turns and runs toward the haven not that far from them. He knows he’s completely outmatched and in no way capable of taking down something of this size by himself.

He can hear as the giant runs after him, its steps hitting the earth with a metal clang. He’s not far from the haven, the blue glow of the runes filling him with relief, before he feels himself be hit with the sharp edge of the giant’s sword.

Prompto yelps as cold metal cuts across his back, slashing through his sleeveless jacket and biting into the vulnerable flesh underneath. He gets up, his back flaring in pain as he feels the blood running down in thick rivulets, his steps faltering and slowing as he continues towards the haven.

This time a giant, metallic hand grabs him and he feels all hope dash of making it out alive.

It squeezed without warning, and Prompto screamed this time as he felt his bones grind against the crushing grip and blood slowly fell from his lips and nose. It was torture, he tried to breathe in but with each loss of breath his mind began to fog. His back was agony as the pressure continued to increase.

His body went limp in the giant’s grip, sadly still conscious and in ridiculous amounts of pain, and the daemon must have decided he was dead or close to, as he felt a rush of wind and the cold feeling of earth slamming into his body. His left leg was numb and he could feel something wet running down his leg.

He could barely feel his heart pumping in chest, before he felt his eyes close and he surrendered to the dark.

 

* * *

 

When Prompto came back to consciousness, it was like pushing against a heavy burden, a thick fog settling heavy in his mind. He wanted to go back to sleep but something was nagging at him to wake up. What was it? He could feel something heavy on his left side, small and warm. He opened his eyes and waited as the blurry ceiling came into focus. It was his bedroom. He turned his head and found a familiar mop of raven hair underneath his chin.

“She refuses to leave your side you know.”

His body startled and shook at the voice and he hissed as pain flared at his back. It was agonizing. Every breath brought new pain, and a small whimper escaped his lips. He tried to push himself up, to alleviate the pain, but the action tugged at his back even worse, getting another pained gasp out of him.

Hands quickly came up to push on his chest as the voice began to speak in a calming tone.

“You mustn’t move too much Prompto. You’re still heavily injured.”

He turned his head to right, and found a familiar set of glasses staring at him. “Ignis…” he whispered painfully. He took deep breaths, the pain slowly but surely leaving as he remained still.

“You gave us quite the scare. We were hard-pressed to think you wouldn’t make it.”

“W-what happened?” his mind was cloudy, he could barely remember anything after leaving Hammerhead.

“Gladio and I looked for you, after we arrived in Hammerhead from our hunt and learned of you leaving to take on two Iron Giants with the assistance of two hunters. We followed after you and found you, unconscious and heavily injured with blood everywhere, from what Gladio described to me, and two dead hunters and no Iron Giants to be seen or heard. Now my question is: What in the bloody hell were you thinking!?”

Prompto flinched at the change in tone and watched as the beta began to break down in his own way.

“You could have died! You would have left your only daughter here, alone, to wallow in her grief! Three days, Prompto. Three days we were left wondering if you would survive. Dr. Anawi did everything she could, but you wouldn’t wake up. Aura was inconsolable. She wouldn’t leave no matter how much we tried to persuade her.”

Prompto looked away in shame. He had missed his little girl’s birthday. He had promised to return in time for the party, and here he had been, almost on the brink of death, and she had probably been terrified of the thought of losing her mother.

Prompto felt like shit.

“Momma?” he turned his head again, and saw violet orbs blink owlishly at him as Aura woke up from his side. He smiled sheepishly, a crooked grin on his face, as he watched her eyes widened in disbelief.

“Hi chocobean.”

“Momma!” She jumped, her body slamming against him, his body flinching in pain but he ignored it, as she reached over his shoulders to hug him. She was wailing, her sobs racking her body, as he pulled her close to his chest once more. He felt tears come down his cheeks as he held her.

He heard a soft click of the door as Ignis left the room, leaving its occupants to share in their grief.

 

* * *

 

It was only a year later that they got the call.

Noctis was alive and on his way to Hammerhead.

Prompto was too in shock to move.

“Momma what’s going on? Why is everyone so twitchy?” Aura spoke next to him, shaking him out his stupor. He blinked and he was back in Hammerhead inside Takka’s diner, along with Ignis and Gladio, both also clearly shaken from the news.

He breathed out, his body shaking. Finally after ten years, ten very long years, Aura would finally get to meet her father.

He couldn’t stop the tears from falling if he tried. He could feel it, somewhere deep in his soul, the bond he shared with Noctis, that he was getting closer. It was only a matter of time.

He blinked his tears out and looked next to him to Aura. His smile, which was only a small thing until now, grew to reach his eyes, a smile that hadn’t graced his face since Aura was born. Her eyes widened at the sight.

“Your father’s coming home.” He said with only a small hitch in his voice. He watched in amusement as Aura stood up straight and stilled as her eyes began to widen in disbelief. Ignis and Gladio smiled softly at the sight.

“D-daddy’s coming h-home?” her lips quivered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Yup. He should be here in about half an hour, I think. So why don’t you get dressed in your special outfit, hmm? The one Uncle Iggy made for you?”

Before he had even finished his sentence, she had ran from his side to the room they stilled shared.

They watched her go with fondness on their faces. “She has been waiting to meet him for such a long time.” Ignis said, his voice soft.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna say to him ya know?” Prompto said quietly. “Hi long time seeing you. By the way here’s your ten-year-old daughter?’ I feel like I’m not ready for this.”

“Prompto, chill out. It’s Noct we’re talking about here remember? You’re gonna be fine.” Gladio commented, resting a hand on Prompto’s shoulder.

They heard a tinkling sound, as the bell above the front door rang as it opened, the figure hesitantly stepping into the dim light of the diner.

“H-how do I look, momma?” Aura said as she stepped next to their table.

“Oh sweetheart you look beautiful!” Prompto cried out, his camera already in hand as he clicked away, taking pictures of his little girl all grown up.

And a beautiful picture she made indeed. Ignis had outdone himself. She wore a simple, black dress with a black floral lace design laying over top. Lace floral sleeves reached just past her elbows, up across her shoulders, and the skirt ended at her knees with a pair of black flats covering her feet. Her hair was down, waves of raven hair reaching past her shoulders in neat ringlets.

It was an outfit usually made for when the heir of the royal family was made apparent to the public, Ignis had told him. A ceremony usually held when the heir was a bit younger, but they made the exception this time. Instead, it would be the outfit Aura would wear to meet her father.

All too soon, they heard the familiar screech of tires of Talcott’s truck as he passed through the gates and stop not far from the diner. They heard truck doors slam open and close, so they all stood to meet their king.

“Stay right here, ok Aura? I’ll call when it’s time.” The omega glanced back at his daughter and watched as she shakily nodded her head and stood tall.

He smiled as he flicked a finger underneath her chin. “That’s my girl.”

They walked out together, Prompto behind Ignis as he’d always had, with Gladio leading the group. And there, still standing in his old Prince fatigues, was Noctis. His hair was longer, Prompto couldn’t help but notice, and a bit of a mess really, as it covered most of his face.

They stopped, face to face, and looked at each other for the first time in ten years. Noctis was a downright mess. His clothes were in complete disarray. He was covered in dirt as if he just crawled out of cave. His chin was covered in a messy beard.

“Hey.”

Aaand there was Noctis they knew and loved. Prompto shook his head. He hadn’t changed at all.

“Hey? That’s all you have to say for yourself – after all this time?” Gladio huffed, a smile trying to break its way on his face, as he shoved the Prince forward. Noctis chuckled out a laugh.

 Prompto couldn’t help himself anymore. He flung himself forward, arms wrapping around Noctis’ shoulders as he breathed in his alpha’s scent for the first time in years. He felt arms tightly wind around him in return, and felt Noctis scent him in greeting.

“Prompto….” The alpha said softly, arms tightening around him.

“Welcome back, Noct.” He felt the man push him back, hands moving to his shoulders as he looked at Prompto in confusion. He heard the man scent him again, as if he couldn’t decide if Prompto smelled like he usually did. “What’s wrong?”

“You-, you smell different. Like you, but not like you.”

“Oh. Uhh yeah. There’s a reason for that.” He said quietly, his anxiety getting the better of him.

“Have you been seeing someone else?” Noctis asked quickly, his voice beginning to rise.

Prompto shook his hands off his shoulders. “What? No! No, no no. Still all yours, buddy, even if it’s been like ten years. The reason is, well,” he turned, his body facing back towards the diner as he moved a hand towards his mouth. “You can come out now.”

He could see Noctis’ confusion out of the corner of his eye at his statement. He looked back towards Ignis and Gladio, but they remained silent with smiles on their faces. He would get no answers from them.

He watched as Aura came out daintily down the steps of the diner, an arm wrapped around herself in a show of nerves. He smiled, trying to calm her down, as she came closer and placed a hand on her back. He could feel the tension in the air as Aura stopped next to him, her eyes refusing to meet Noctis.

“Go on now, love. Introduce yourself. Just like we taught you.” Ignis said quietly.

“Chin up now. Let’s see that pretty face of yours.” Gladio encouraged gently.

He heard Noctis’ sharp gasp as midnight blue met bright violet. His gaze flipped between Aura and Prompto. He noticed her black raven hair, an exact shade to his own except for eyes and the freckles gracing her nose. Those features were distinctly _Prompto_.

“M-my name is Aura Lucis Caelum, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Y-your Majesty” She squeaked out, her voice barely above a whisper, as she curtsied.

“W-what?” Noctis whispered as he continued to stare, his eyes never once leaving Aura’s face.

“Before you ask, yes she’s yours.” Prompto quipped, his hand laying on Aura’s shoulder, her body tensing as he did so.

“Where are your manners, Noct? Is that anyway to greet a lady? And a princess I might add.” Ignis added with a chuckle.

“Ah! Sorry..,” Noctis slightly blushed as he bowed low, his arm crossing over his chest, “My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, and the pleasure is all mine, Your Highness.”

Aura looked back to her mother, her wide eyes looking deep into his, as if asking for confirmation that this wasn’t a dream. “Go on then.” He said gently.

With a shout, she let go of her mother’s leg and jumped straight into Noctis’ arms.

“DADDY!”

With a sob, Noctis caught the little girl in his arms, wrapping them around her tightly as he sank to his knees on the ground. It was a bittersweet reunion as both father and daughter met for the first time in ten years.

Gladio and Ignis watched on, both teary-eyed but with wide smiles on their faces. Prompto was worse as tears ran down his face uninhibited, his vision obscured, as he openly sobbed as his wish finally came true. Prompto watched as Noctis broke away from the hug and stared at Aura in awe, tears still in his eyes, as he ran his hands over her face and hair, memorizing and recognizing each different feature on the young girl.

_‘The prophecy has been changed.’_

Prompto snapped from his teary reverie as the icy words whispered into his ear. He looked around, trying to find the owner to the words, but found no one but them in the parking lot beside the caravan.

“You alright Prom?” Gladio asked. Noctis and Aura slowly separated and everyone watched as Prompto continued to look around.

“Momma?”  “Prompto?”

“I-I thought I heard someone just know.” Prompto said, he could fill a chill in the air that hadn’t been there before. Suddenly, a rush of cold swept through and with a blink of their eyes stood Gentiana, her eyes closed as she stepped forward towards the group. As she walked, her form melted away to reveal that of the Glacian’s.

It was the first time any of them, besides Noctis, had encountered the goddess. Aura’s eyes were wide as the frost blue woman in front of her began to speak.

_“The Chosen King no longer stands alone as the last of his line. There is a new light, one which even the Astrals have not foreseen. Her light will shine brighter, even to that of the coming dawn. With her light and the power of Kings, the darkness will be banished, and the scourge and the usurper shall be no more.”_

Her gaze then fixed to Aura, who had hid behind her father’s legs as the astral had begun speaking. It seemed to resonate inside her mind, as the Astral’s lips remained closed.

_‘Hear me, Daughter of the Dawn. Your life is one that, in another time and reality, would not have existed in this world. You carry with you a powerful light, greater than that of the Oracles’, one that hasn’t been seen since the time of the Fallen King. With this light, you will bring to pass that for which even the Astrals could not change. Go forth with the King of Light, and save those who could not be saved. You will know when the time is right.’_ She gave her a silent stare as if imparting an important message to the ten-year-old girl.

_“Go now to the stone. The Accursed awaits.”_

And with another blink, the goddess was gone. The chill her presence left behind all but disappearing.

“It seems things have taken a rather different turn. Noctis, do you know what she spoke of?” Ignis asked, breaking the quiet reverie of the group.

Noctis shook his head, his arms crossing over his chest. “First I’ve heard of it.”

“But what she said intrigues me, “The Chosen king is not the last of his line,” obviously referring to Aura, who apparently now has some greater role in all this.”

“Meaning what? She’s only 10!” Prompto said nervously, his hands resting on his daughter’s shoulders.

“Be that as it may, Prompto, it seems that Aura must come with us. I would not have suggested it unless I knew for sure we could keep her safe.” He said gently. “She knows how to wield a blade, she won’t be completely helpless.”

“Then I guess I won’t feel as bad now if I give her this.” Noctis said, as he walked forward, and knelt on one knee in front of his daughter. With a shower of blue crystalline sparks, he pulled a familiar blade from his Armiger.

“My dad gave me this for my 15th birthday. It’s one of the few things I have left that remind me of him. I already have his sword, so I’m passing mine down to you. I called it the Ultima Blade in my youth but now it needs a new name.”

Aura’s hand rose timidly as her father presented the blade to her. With barely a touch, the sword shone brightly before lifting itself in the air then breaking apart into small, crystalline lilac-colored shards and entering her body. With a sound like broken glass, it appeared, spinning around her body, the blade forged of lilac glass.

The Blade of the Chosen had joined her Armiger.

“How do I bring it out?” she asked shyly, her eyes wide in awe as she looked at her father.

“Close your eyes. Call to it in your mind. That which is yours by right shall be restored you.” Her father spoke softly, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

She could feel it. Like a whisper in the back of her mind. An intangible presence, waiting to heed her call. With another shower of lilac shards, the Blade of the Chosen appeared clutched in her hand.

“That’s it. You did it.” Her father’s smile was proud, a twinkling in his eye she couldn’t decipher.

All around her she could see the smiling faces of her family, all together, at last. Her chest was warm, an indescribable feeling filling her heart. This feeling of joy was unparallel, her face couldn’t hold it, as a wide, happy smile pulled at her lips. She hugged her father once more, the Blade disappearing into the ether.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

All too soon it seemed, they all jumped in together in one of the hunter’s trucks and set their sights on Insomnia.

They made their way back to that hill where Noctis and everyone received the news of the demise of their home. They all dressed in their formal best. Noctis donning his kingly raiment and his Crownsguard became his Kingsglaive as the three men put on their uniforms.

Aura continued to wear her black lace dress, as nothing else seemed to fit the setting of their journey.

They set up the campsite like old times. They sat around the campfire, Aura sitting on her mother’s lap asleep, as there were only four chairs, the last vestiges of Ignis’ cooking sitting in their bellies.

“The four of us around a campfire. How long’s it been?” Noctis said, breaking the silence that clung heavily to the campsite.

“Hmm. An eternity.” Ignis said softly.

Prompto continued to hold Aura in his arms, her quiet snores the only sound as the silence seemed to stretch on.

“So yeah, I um..”

His grip tightened gently, his emotions once again getting the best of him, as Prompto could feel the oncoming tears.

“Out with it.” Gladio said, his gaze straight as he refused to meet Noctis’ gaze.

“I just…Aahh…Dammit. The hell is this so hard?”

His arms trembled, his hands balling into fists as words eluded him. Noctis sighed, his arms resting on his lap as he attempted to speak from his heart.

“I’ve made my peace. Or at least I thought I had. I came back, only expecting the three of you. I didn’t…I didn’t come back and expect to be a father. And didn’t expect how old she would be. I missed so much. I wasn’t there to hear her first words. I wasn’t there to see her first steps.”

He was crying now, soft tears raining down the young king’s face. It was heartbreaking to see, Prompto couldn’t help but think, as he held his sleeping daughter closer to his chest.

Noctis let out a chocked sob, “And she’s not angry at me. For not being here. For not being the father she desperately needed. She welcomed me with open arms and a smile on her face. I can’t think to fulfill some prophecy when I can only think of the heartbreak I’ll leave my family with.”

He eyed them all in turn, but his eyes landed on Prompto and Aura, his gaze speaking volumes.

“Knowing this is it, and seeing you here now, it’s…more than I can take.”

He ducked his head, his tears staining the material of his pants.

“Yeah. You’re damn right it is. I’ve waited 10 years, Noct. We’ve waited 10 long years,” Prompto glanced down at Aura, her face peaceful as she dreamed, “I don’t think I could bear with you leaving again, for good this time. Aura and I only just got you back.”

Another silence ran through the campsite. It was heavy, a weight bearing on all four men. There was no question that they would follow their King, but that didn’t mean they had to like it. It had cultivated down to this. The King they had sworn to protect, would have to die to bring back the light.

Prompto, as a parent, couldn’t help but think that was complete and utter bullshit.

Noctis rose suddenly, his movement catching the eyes of his Kingsglaive.

“Shiva said I don’t stand alone. Something’s changed. She said so herself. Before, while I was in the Crystal, Bahamut said I needed the power of kings and the light of the Crystal to banish the darkness. And to have all that power, I had to die. But she mentioned someone else’s light to be the catalyst, not the Crystal.” Noct’s eyes were suddenly frantic in realization.

“It would infer that as the Chosen not standing alone, someone has the light that you need to banish the darkness, that your life is not completely forfeit,” Ignis concluded, his eyes staring past them in thought. “ _‘Her light will shine brighter, even to that of the coming dawn. With her light and the power of Kings, the darkness will be banished, and the scourge and the usurper shall be no more_ ’.” Those were the Glacian’s words. As I said previously, it would seem Aura has a more significant role in this than we thought. The power to banish the Scourge, equally shared between two of the line of Lucis.”

They all glanced back to Aura, still sleeping away in Prompto’s lap. And now that they thought about it, she hadn’t woken up once since they started talking. And Prompto knew she was a light sleeper, so all this noise should have woken her up. Prompto, in a bout of parental worry, tried to shake awake the sleeping princess.

“Aura! Aura, chocobean, please wake up!” His hands were trembling as each shake refuse to rouse his child. Noctis kneeled down in front of them, a hand touching his daughter’s cheek and feeling how terribly cold she was.

“She’s so cold….” Noctis whispered, his voice trailing in the open campsite.

“Why is she likes this?” Prompto sobbed, his voice catching.

‘ _She communes with one from the beyond,”_ a whisper-like voice echoed, ‘ _She is in no danger. She will awake when she’s ready.’_

“And when will that be?!” Noctis cried out, unperturbed of the voice in his head.

‘ _Soon…’_  

 

 

 

 


End file.
